You don't just love candy
by MyloveofChocolate
Summary: When twin sisters, Gabe and Dante move to a new city and a new school, Sweet Amoris High, they meet old and new friends, boys, and made love? And soon find out that there are more important things than personal importance.


I was laying on my bed, listening to my IPod. My family had just moved to a new city a week ago and it's my first day at my new school, Sweet Amoris High.

I was trying to forget about it when I heard a pounding at my door, I paused my IPod and took my headphones off. "come in" I said towards the door. The door opened and my _almost_ identical twin sister, Gabe, came in. I say almost identical because, well, we're almost identical. We both have beautiful black hair, (as my mom says)but mine's very short and Gabe's is shoulder length, but due to her natural curls it only reaches just below her chin. Another difference we have is that my eyes are a dark violet and hers are emerald green.

She stared at me "Dante, come on it's time to go to school" "no!" I protested, hugging a pillow to my face. I heard Gabe sigh "come on. We have to go" I felt her get closer to my bed "no!" I repeated threw the thick fabric of the pillow.

"Dante, get up" her voice was calm but forceful. When I shook my head she yanked the pillow out of my hands and away from my face. I grumbled and sat up, I was to tired to fight with her any more then I already had. Gabe smiled at me "good, now come on, Tanner said he would take us to school" Tanner was our older brother by two years, so he's eighteen, and he takes care of me and Gabe when our parents are off working(which is **all** the time)

"Kay" I reluctantly got of my bed and looked at Gabe, she was wearing an outfit that made her look like one of those antic glass dolls that are as creep as hell, but it suited her(the outfit, not the creepy part), I could never pull that off(not that I would _want_ to, it's not my style). I looked in my full body mirror to examine my own outfit. I had a green tank-top sweater, black shorts and some cute brown boots. I grabbed my eyeliner from my nightstand and put three dots under my left eye, along with fixing the rest of my liner. "Kay, I'm ready" I said as I smoothed down my hair that was sticking up in the back.

I grabbed my leather jacket and went downstairs with Gabe beside me. We walked to the living room where Tanner was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. When he heard us approaching he looked up

"You ready to go?" Gabe nodded with a smile and I shrugged my shoulder "let's just go" I said, grumpily "whoa! who crapped in your Cheerio's this morning, Dante?" Tanner asked with a look of mock surprise. I couldn't help but smile "shut up".

Tanner stood up, adjusted his shirt (which made his six-pack show more then you would think)and walked to the counter and picked up his keys. He pushed his black bangs away from his face, exposing his crystal blue right eye and his dark violet left eye(he's Heterochromia)

Tanner looked at me and Gabe "let's go"

The three of us walked to the four car garage. "SHOOT GUN!" I shouted and ran to the passenger side of my brothers red Mercedes-Benz CLS63 AMG and opened the door and sat down. God I hope my parents get me a car like this when I get my license, just like they did for Tanner with this Mercedes-Benz. I mean, they can defiantly afforded it.

Gabe got in the back seat with no complaints, as always. And Tanner got in the drivers seat and started the engine. And God knows how much I love the sound of that engine.

Ok so I'm going to tell you about some things about me and my family. First up: My mom's name is Nelly Blu, she's a make-up artist for actors, models, singers, etc. Second: My father's name is Shaun Blu, and he's a movie director(that's how my parents met) so my parents travel a lot. Oh and I'll explain why me and my sister have boy names, it's very simple, my parents thought we were going to be boys, and when they found out that we were girls, they kept the names cause they're _original_

A few minutes later Tanner pulled up to a curb by Sweet Amoris High "can you take care of the registrations on your own?" "yeah we got it" Gabe and I got out of the car. Tanner rolled down the passenger window "OK, so you need to go to the student counsel room and also I won't be home when you get back from school" "going to Seanas house?" Gabe and I asked, even tough we both knew the answer. Tanner nodded with a smile, I smiled back "don't forget protection" "of course my lovely baby sister" he rolled up the widow and zoomed off.

Gabe and I looked at each other and shrugged. We stared walked to the building known as Sweet Amoris. As we were walking though the courtyard I heard someone yell mine and Gabe's name "DANTE, GABE! HEY!" Gabe and I spun around at the all to familiar voice.

"Cason!" Gabe and I smiled and yelled in unison and gave a big bear hug to our friend. Cason O'Neil went to our old school and had moved here for her father's work, and it was **her** first day as well. She had short Orange hair, and beautiful, shocking blue eyes. Cason stepped back from the hug, she was wearing a white-orange striped shirt with flare jeans and Converse.

"I'm so glad that my friends are here, I won't be so lonely."

"I'm sure you would have made friends quick" Gabe said with a smile

Cason returned Gabe's smile "thanks Gabe"

"Hey Case, do you know where the student council room is?" I asked

She nodded "yeah I was going to go there now"

"great, let's go together"

We walked up the steps of Sweet Amoris and throw the glass doors and down the main hall for a bit and reached a door with the words 'Student Council' painted on it.

"This is it" Cason turned the door knob and walked in, Gabe and I fallowed. It was empty, the student counsel room was EMPTY!

Cason shrugged her shoulders and she turned to the door "maybe we should come back. Ahh!" as she was walking out of the room, someone else was coming in.

_Cason's prov._

I opened the door to the student counsel room and walked in and it was empty, well _that's_ nice. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to leave the room "maybe we should come back. Ahh!" has I was leaving the room I collided with a strong chest.

The person I had walked into had dropped a folder, it's contents falling all over the ground. "oh I'm sorry" I kneeled down and started to pick up some papers, the person followed my action and started to pick them up as well "no, it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going" so it is a **he**.

I reached for a paper at the same time as the boy and our hands touched. I looked up and found myself staring straight into some amazing golden-brown eyes, I blinked and focused my eyes to see that those gold-brown eyes belonged to a very good-looking blonde.

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter by the second, I looked away, trying to hide my blush, but most likely not succeeding.

"Sorry" I stood up and the gorgeous blonde did the same. I handed him the papers I picked up and bolted out of the room.

_Nathaniel's prov._

I was looking though a file as I was heading to the student counsel room because I knew that the new students would arrive there looking for me any minute now.

When I reached the counsel room, I went to enter when something, or should I say someone, walk straight into me, which caused me to drop the file I was reading and the papers scattered on the ground.

"oh I'm sorry" the **girl** that I walking into said as she kneeled down and started picking up some papers. I recovered from the shock "no, it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going" I kneeled down and started to help pick up my papers. I reached for a paper the same time the girl did and our hands brushed against each others, I looked up to see some very light-blue eyes, and by instinct I started looking at the rest of her face, her orange hair, rosy-cheeks, and not to mention those pink lips. **WAIT!** What I'm I thinking!?

I could feel my ears getting hot, luckily she had looked away. She stood and I fallowed, she handed me the papers she had picked up all avoiding eye contact and dashed out of the room...did she notice me staring?

_Gabe's prov_.

The blonde stared after Cason who had just dashed out of the room. Well _that _went well. I cleared my throat and the blonde looked at me dumbfounded, "uh y-yes? Can I help you?"

"Yes we need to register"

"Oh so you're the new students"

"Yes but one just ran off"

"Oh...and what is her name?" his expression was curious "f-for the student files" he added a bit to quickly

"She's Cason O'Neil, I'm Gabe Blu and this is my sister, Dante Blu"

"Nice ta met ya" Dante said with a small nod

"And you too" he leafed though some files in a file cabinet "I'm Nathaniel by the way...Nathaniel Williams, the student-body president"

He pulled out a hand full of files and brought them over to the table in the middle of the room.

"Dante, Gabe, Cason" Nathaniel murmured under his breath as he looked at the files, his ears turning red when he said Cason's name. I saw Dante smirk throw the corner of my eye.

"Are you the only ones?" Nathaniel asked looking up from the files

"Only one's for what?" Dante asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well it says here that we are having one more new student today"

"We don't know anything about that"

"Oh alright then, you may leave"

I nodded and left the room with Dante

"Another new student, eh?"

"Apparently, but let's not worry about that right now, let's go find Cason"

"Kay, I'll check the courtyard and garden"

"Alright, I'll check down this hall" has I said that I walked down the hall away from the front door.

_'Poor Cason, she was blushing really bad_.' I thought as I walked _'I feel bad for her, I mean Nathaniel _is_ cute.'_

I walked down the hall when I saw some red hair, at first I thought it was Cason but then I remembered Cason's hair isn't long enough to be put in a braid.

I walked up to the girl "um pardon me, but have you seen a girl with red or orange hair walk by this way?"

The girl looked at me "you mean other then me?" she asked, pointing to herself. I nodded. She thought about it for a second "oh yeah, she went that way" she said, pointing further down the hall.

"Thank you very much, I'm Gabe by the way" the girl smiled at me "It was no trouble, and I'm Iris"

"Nice to meet you Iris" a shouted as a ran further down the hall.

I reached the end of the hall, where the stair case to the next floor up were and still no sign of my red-head friend, the only thing I managed to find is this notebook.

I was about to go up stairs when I heard a noise come from a room under the stairs._ Maybe that's Cason? _I thought. By instinct(and curiosity) I walked to the door and reached my hand for the knob, when the door opened.

And it wasn't Cason who came out of the room, It was a boy...a good-looking boy...he looked so cool, with his white hair with black tips at his bangs, his different eye colors, goldish yellow, and forest green, Victorian era style clothing, and his cool expressionless face.

"Hello Miss, do you need something?" _God_ even his voice was cool, monotone and soft and delicate. "umm...Miss...are you alright?"

"Oh yes, sorry I was lost in a daydream...ha-ha" I whipped my mouth with my hand, oh thank _God_ I'm not drooling.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes actually, I'm looking for my friend, she ran off this way, and I thought she was in there" I said, nodding at the door behind him

"Oh, no there's no one in that room anymore"

"Oh OK she must have gone up stairs, thanks anyway..." I was about to say his name when I realized that...I don't know his name.

_Lysander's prov._

_ Ow. stupid box._ I gentle kicked the box of music supplies that I had just walked into aside. _I need to find my notebook and fast._

I opened the door to leave the small room, which I practiced in every night with my best friend, to see a girl I had never seen before, standing there

"Hello Miss, do you need something?" She didn't answer, she was just...staring. _Is she alright?_

"Umm...Miss...are you alright?"

"Oh yes, sorry I was lost in a daydream...ha-ha" Her hand wiped at her lips. OK good she's alright.

"Do you need something?" I need to find my notebook before someone reads it.

"Yes actually, I'm looking for a friend, she ran off this way, and I thought she was in there" she said, nodding to the door behind me.

"Oh, no there's no one in that room anymore"

"Oh OK she must have gone up stairs, thanks anyway..."

"Lysander"

"What?"

"My name is Lysander"

"Oh like from Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'?"

"Yes...you're a fan of Shakespeare?"

"Yes I love his work, It's confusing at times but still, very beautiful" she smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes, very beautiful" _Just like your eyes, such a pretty shade of green._ "I don't know many people who enjoy his work"

"I know, they don't understand how magnificent he is"

I nodded in agreement, I think I could get along with this girl "I'm sorry to change the subject, but are you going to tell me _your_ name?"

"oh yes, Sorry, I don't know where my manners are. I'm Gabe Blu, It's nice to meet you" she smiled at me again"ha that rhymed"

"Yes it did, and the pleasure is all mine" I took her hand and kissed the back of it. When I opened my eyes I saw that she had my notebook in her other hand

"Oh you found it" I reached for my notebook

"Oh then it's yours" she handed it to me

"..." I toke it from her "you didn't read it did you?"

She shook her head "No, I just picked it up"

"OK good, thank you for finding it Miss Gabe, until we meet again" I bowed and walked off.

_Dante's prov._

_God poor Cason, I've never seen her so red...but then again, Nathaniel, I've never seen someone's ears so red. _I smiled to myself, _they would make a good couple._

I went out the glass front doors and down the front steps, I walked a bit further when I tripped and landed on my hands and knees, _Oww! _

That hurt. I rolled over so I was sitting and saw a blonde staring at him with a ugly smirk on her face "so pathetic, you tripped over a flat surface" she laughed with her friends (lackeys) and walked off.

I didn't trip over a flat surface, I'm sure she or one of her friends tripped me.

I stood up and brushed my self off, luckily my hands and knees weren't scarped up to bad.

I stated to walk when I saw a boy with red hair...and I don't mean like natural red, it was **red,** he must have died it, anyway he was sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard.

I should ask him if he's seen Cason. I walked up to him "hey" he didn't answer "hey!" I tapped his head. He turned around, pulling out his ear buds "what!?" he asked coldly "I'm looking for someone, and I was wondering if you've seen her"

The boy looked at me "tch! You interrupted me just to ask me that stupid question?"

"She as orange hair, blue eyes, her face was probably as red as your hair" I said, ignoring his comment

"..." he just looked at me, his eyes eventually trailing down my body then back up again "no, I haven't seen anyone that fits that description, sorry"

"...thanks anyway" I turned to leave "I'm Dante"

"Dante? Isn't that a boys name?"

"Yes, now what is your name?" I asked turning my head to look at him

"Castiel"

"Castiel?"

"Yea, and don't wear it out, babe"

I rolled my eyes and walked off...Castiel...He's kinda cute, and he's my type, bad boy, doesn't take shit from anybody. I like that.

_Castiel's prov._

I was sitting in my normal spot on one of the benches in the court yard, listening to my mp3 player, when a felt a tap on my head. I turned around, irritated, I pulled my ear buds out "what!?" I found my self looking at a girl with really short black hair and dark violet eyes.

"I'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you've seen her"

"tch! You interrupted me just to ask me that stupid question?"

"She as orange hair, blue eyes, her face was probably as red as your hair" she said, ignoring my comment

My eyes travel down her body, chest: so-so, hips: not bad, legs: long and slender. uh? her knees are scraped, wonder what happened.

My eyes trailed back up to her eyes "No I haven't seen anyone that fits that description, sorry"

"...Thanks anyway" she turned her back to me, not a bad ass either."I'm Dante"

"Dante? isn't that a boys name?"

"Yes, now what is your name?" she turned her head to look at me

"Castiel"

"Castiel?"

"Yea, and don't wear it out, babe"

She rolled her eyes and walked off, _Damn she was hot._


End file.
